An Insane Glint
by EmmaLennyEddie
Summary: Yo goes crazy with the thought of Fanboy keeping Chum Chum forever, and handles the boy a insane way. Rated M for gore/violence.


Yeah, gore, and INSANITY! MWAHAHAHA! :)

* * *

An insane glint.

Fanboy's eyes fluttered, and then slowly opened. At first, he saw nothing but a blurry haze of darkness. Fanboy blinked once, twice, and his vision became more focused and had begun to clear. Groggily, he made a weak attempt to shift his head and try to examine his surroundings, but found that he was unable to move his head or body.

At the moment, the super-fan had not fully realized that his arms were tied down to his sides with a leather-like strap. They were bound tightly enough so that his blood circulation was almost cut off. Two metal cuffs held his legs down, and positioned so that they were spread wide apart. Another leather strap held his neck down. All of these bindings made it impossible for Fanboy to even shift his body even an inch. He was trapped, helpless, and vulnerable.

His thoughts swirling in his mind, Fanboy groaned and attempted once more to raise his head; a sharp pain came from nowhere, causing him to abruptly halt. With horror spreading throughout his mind, Fanboy realized that he couldn't move his head in any direction without being poked and stabbed by something. He hadn't known at the time that there were sharp razor blades attached to the inside of the binding. They stabbed at him, poking past his mask, and digging into his skin.

Fanboy would have winced, but the straps held him tight, and all he could do was whimper quietly. He was lying on his back, on a metal platform of some sort, forced to look upwards into the empty darkness. He could only move his eyes, trying to survey a sign of light, an object, _something_, but which of course, he couldn't. He kept quiet, hoping to hear a voice, which would be his light in this dark, dark place.

Adrenaline slowly began to creep up his spine, as he grasped the fact that his whereabouts were unknown. Fanboy desperately struggled to move, tugging at his bindings, trying to pull his body away from captivity. Every time he did so, the blades in the strap which held his head down, would dig into him.

"Ouch! … Um… Hello?" Fanboy called with slight fear, out into the darkness. He was surprised by how loud his high-pitched voice sounded in the empty silence. Especially when his voice echoed, the word 'hello' bounced off of the walls somewhere before the sound disappeared altogether.

"A-Any-body?" Fanboy called out again, this time, his voice shaking slightly. He received no reply, and Fanboy closed his eyes tightly. "Please," he whispered. "Help me."

When nobody answered, Fanboy panicked. "HELP!" He yelled, once again trying to release himself from the bindings, his muscles tensed and his heart quickened. "HELP ME PLEASE!" The blades from inside the leather strap tore through his skin painfully as he performed these actions, which caused his to gasp.

"C'mon!" He whimpered loudly, as he continued to thrash about. "This isn't funny!" A low-pitched, yet feminine giggle interrupted Fanboy's pleading and he froze in fear. "W-Who's there?"

Out of nowhere, Fanboy felt something tightly seize his shoulder, which caused him to jolt his body and gasp. Anxiety shot through his spine as the grip tightened, sharp fingernails digging into him. Another low-pitched giggle entered the atmosphere. This time, it was close to his face. Fanboy gasped again, as he recognized the laughter, and analyzed who the anonymous person was.

"Yo?" He squeaked in utter disbelief. "I-is t-that you?"

The girl laughed yet again. "Yes, in the flesh!" She answered in her lisped accent. Fanboy let out an exhale as his heart pounded faster. He hadn't realized that he had been holding it in. "Oh. H-Hey Yo! H-How are you? Hehe. Um… Why can't I move?" He questioned the girl.

Fanboy felt Yo pinch his shoulder slightly and then slowly let go of him. "Um, you can't move because you're tied down, duh! I thought you would have figured that out by now." She stated as a matter-of-factly. If Fanboy could, he would have shaken his head clear. He squinted, barley making out the girl's hazy outline through the pitch-blackness.

"But…But why? W-what's going on?" Fanboy asked in confusion, and in slight fear. His arch-enemy ignored him, and walked away, leaving a very distressed super-fan to wonder.

As Fanboy watched her disappearing figure, he laughed nervously, which once again echoed off the walls. "Heh, heh. You're pretty funny Yo. Ha! C-Come on now, let me out!" He pleaded, in a voice bordering on the tone of hysteria.

"Y-Yo?"

Once again, he received no answer.

"P-please… Yo," Fanboy whimpered, tears gathering at the corner of his shaking, emerald eyes. "I-I'm s-scared."

"You are?" A surprised voice emerged from the darkness, along with the sound of squeaking wheels running against an aluminum surface."Well, no surprise there."

Even though this was the voice of Fanboy's captor, and even though her voice was in a mocking tone, Fanboy felt relief flood through him. He sighed, and tried to get some information out of Yo.

"Yo? Can you p-please tell me where and what I'm doing here?" Fanboy asked, trying his best not to sound scared. A small part of him didn't really expect an answer from Yo. After all, she had ignored, and hadn't answered any of his previous questions.

To Fanboy's surprise, she answered. "Well, if I tell you where you are it wouldn't be much of a secret anymore, now would it?" Fanboy heard Yo's footsteps, and the squeaking of wheels, coming closer on his left. By mistake, Fanboy tried to turn his head around to look at her, and once again, the sharp blades cut into his skull.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a dark outline of the girl pushing a small cart, and what seemed to be a duffel bag perched on top.

Fanboy raised one of his eyebrows in confusion. "A s-secret? What secret?" He felt Yo place a hand on his side, which caused him to flinch as an uncomfortable feeling traveled up his spine, and he shuddered.

"That is none of your concern. Oh I've been waiting for this day to come for so long! I've dreamt about this every nap-time!" Yo said dreamily to the trembling boy. "We're going to have SO much fun together! I'm finally going to get my reveeeeeenge!" She cackled.

Fanboy kept quiet as he tried to focus Yo's words though a cloudy mind. He finally gained the courage to speak after a few moments. "Revenge? Oh-no no, no. F-fun? FUN? Th-this isn't fun!" Fanboy cried out. "This, this is crazy! I d-don't know where I am, I don't know how I got here…"

"I brought you here," Yo explained, "moron."

"Y…You? You brought me? What are you trying to do?" Fanboy questioned frantically, once again pulling at his bindings. He started to breathe heavily as he realized the reality of the situation he was in.

Yo shook her head in a disapproving way. "I'm not answering that one Fanboy, so you might as well not ask again. You'll find out why you're here soon enough. So save your breath!" She cackled and rubbed her hands together, a scheming grin plastered upon her face. "You'll need it!"

Fanboy stared at the girl in shock and fear. "What do you mean? What are you going to do to me!?" He felt like crying. Fanboy began to wonder what activities the girl had plotted. In situations like these, a person might go over plans of escape in his or her mind, debating their options with themselves. Fanboy, of course, didn't have any escape options, and for good reasons too. So he didn't bother to plot an attempt of escaping, and just tried to get more information out of Yo.

"YO! C'mon! Just tell me where I am!" Fanboy demanded, clenching his fists in fear, and in slight anger. He yanked once more at the straps and tensed his body.

Yo paced the floor and pretended to consider answering Fanboy's question, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. "Let me think about that," She said, pretending to debate with herself. Her acting wasn't the greatest, and Fanboy watched in stony anger. "Hm…No."

A wave of intense, seething anger washed over Fanboy, shooting through his spine, and he glared at his friend, a flush spreading over his face. "Yo!" He snapped. "Wha-Hmph?!" Yo had clamped a cold, pale hand over his mouth, causing him to cease speaking.

"Shhhh," Yo soothed the boy, "It's okay. I appreciate your curiosity towards this situation, but, like I said before, don't worry about it!" She smiled evilly down at his slightly confused, frightened face.

"Mph? Hmph!"

"Besides," Yo continued. "If you kept talking, it'd break my concentration and I'd have to cut your tongue out, and we wouldn't want that, would we? So you need to stop talking for awhile, okay?"

Fanboy glared at her, anger shimmering in his emerald eyes. "Hmky," He mumbled through her hand. Yo smiled and removed her hand from the boy's mouth. Fanboy, very stupidly jumped to the risk and yelled, "Yo! For the last time, JUST LET ME GO!"

Yo's face darkened, if that was possible, her brows furrowed, her once smiling mouth set into a straight line. She lifted her pale hand, and without hesitating, she firmly slapped Fanboy across his face. The impact caused him to gasp and jerk his head, which only resulted in the blades cutting him up once more.

"YO! What the heck-?"

"That does it Fanboy," Yo seethed, giving the shocked boy an exasperating glare. She then let out a mean grin, as she saw the boy shake in slight fear. Fanboy tried to ignore the intense burning sensation on his face, knowing that her actions left a reddening mark. "It's going to be a lot harder on you now!"

Fanboy gaped at the girl, shocked that she had actually struck him. He closed his eyes tightly, as the pain worsened. "Harder on me?!" He stopped, as Yo leaned over, and came even closer to his face, only a couple of inches away. Through the intense darkness, Fanboy could clearly see her bright, menacing sapphire eyes stare at his shaking emerald ones. "Fanboy," Yo whispered. "Shut. Up."

Fanboy got the vibe, and instantly clamped his mouth shut. He didn't dare speak now. Not when he was in such a vulnerable state. And especially since Yo had proved that she would actually hurt him, Fanboy didn't want to get on her bad side now.

Yo smiled, seeing that Fanboy had ceased to talk. "That's better," She then placed her hands on her hips and looked straight into Fanboy's bright green eyes. "Now," She said, "will we have any more interruptions from you?" He didn't dare answer, and her smile grew wider.

"Great! Well, that's enough chit-chat! Let's get started, shall we?"

'_Get started on what?'_ Fanboy wondered to himself. He had about a million unanswered questions swirling about in his mind. '_This is crazy_!' He thought. _'Yo kidnapped me! Kidnapped me! Why would she do that? What is she going to do to me? Why is she doing this to me? I don't understand at all!' _

Yo's unknown plans of what she called fun drove Fanboy nuts, but he didn't dare talk to ask her. No, not when Yo was capable of physically hurting him. Fanboy felt that something was holding him place, to cease him from moving. It was the same thing with his arms, wrists, and legs, being held down by an unknown force, and also being unable to move.

It was too risky. Fanboy sniffed, feeling quite remorse and helpless. He tried to shift his body again, but only resulted into hurting himself even more.

"Ouch…" Fanboy mumbled under his breath.

Why was she doing this? Fanboy hadn't done anything mean or cruel to her. What were her reasons? He knew that she had always wanted revenge on him for ruining her test…No… No. That couldn't be. Nobody could have reasons for inflicting pain on another person. It must have been for her sick, pleasure. Yo must have been enjoying the pain she was inflicting on him, judging by the way she looked intently at him whenever he let out even a small sign that he was in pain.

Fanboy's heart quickened. He whimpered as he felt a trickle of blood flow from his temples, trail down the sides of his face, and drip onto the cool, metal table where he lay.

Yo smiled sadistically and clapped her hands together once, twice. The abrupt, smacking sound echoed through the unknown place, bouncing off the walls. Not two seconds later, dim fluorescent light bulbs flickered, and then brightened. The light shone into his eyes, and he wished he could cover them with his hands. Blinking a few times, the boy's emerald eyes quickly adjusted to the light, he surveyed the room he was held captive in.

The room he was located at was medium sized, not much bigger than his classroom. The walls were bare, and an old, sickly looking beige color. Some of the plaster on the walls had been ripped away by an unknown force, revealing blood-red bricks behind it.

The floor had a coppery smell, and was nothing but cold, hard, dirty concrete. Fanboy looked to his left, and saw Yo standing there with her hands clasped behind her back, and smiling. Beside her was a small metallic cart. The metal had graffiti scratched into the surface, and seemed to be broken down. On top of the cart perched a dull, neutral-colored duffle bag. Something red was specked on the pockets of the bag.

Fanboy gulped loudly and looked upwards, above him. His heart quickened, his eyes widened, and he almost screamed. About eleven inches away from his torso, hung a strange, metal contraption. It was huge, about as big as a school desk. Then, horrified, he noticed one demeaning feature of the mechanical instrument; sharp, metal, spiky blades. Some of them had dried blood painted on the rims of the blades. The lights in the room shined and reflected against the thick blades, making them appear even sharper.

Fanboy's body stiffened, his heart beating faster, and faster. "Y-Yo?" Fanboy whispered.

"Yes?"

Fanboy looked to see that the red-haired girl had been rummaging through the neutral-colored duffel bag, perched atop of the silver cart.

"Uh, um… W-what is t-that?" Fanboy questioned, his voice coming out as a panicky, squeaky whisper. His eyes motioned towards the dangerous-looking metallic gear.

Yo retrieved an object from the duffel bag. Fanboy strained his eyes to see what it was, but failed, for Yo had hidden the object behind her back. His eyes moved from her hands, focused on her face, and noticed something… _off_… about her. As he tried to figure out what it was, her smile grew wider, as she focused her eyes on the object Fanboy had asked about. She gazed at its dangerous, intimidating attachments and back to Fanboy.

She walked over to the terrified super-fan's side and leaned down close to his face before whispering menacingly, "It's for you, Fanboy."

Fanboy's eyes widened as his body started to shake, his heart thumping loudly. "Wait, what? It's for… me? What do you mean?"

Yo nodded, smiling evilly, and pinched Fanboy's cheek. "Of course it is! I just said so! But that's for later! Right now, I'm doing something a little different!" With that said and done, Yo pulled her hand out from behind her back. She was holding something. She raised her hand to Fanboy's eye-level, so he could get a full view of it. The object she held had similar properties of the mechanical saw. The object was metallic, shiny… but most importantly, sharp; a carving knife.

Fanboy gasped in fear. He tried to shout out, but his breath hitched, and all that came out was a pathetic squeak.

Yo smiled at the boy's reaction, and moving a hand to his cheek, she caressed his face gently, stroking her thumb over the fresh bruise she had afflicted upon him. The girl gave out a sadistic smirk, as one of his tears made contact with her wrist. "You're pretty cute sometimes, you know that? I can't wait to play with you! I can' wait to get my revenge."

Fanboy just stared at her through wide, terrified eyes. "I… But…"

Yo used the hem of her sunny yellow shirt to quickly polish off the knife. "Oh, and if you're wondering what this is for…" She said, pointing to the knife in her hand, and smirked. "Well, I'll just let you know…" Yo leaned in close to Fanboy, their faces only a couple mere centimeters apart, and then spoke with a voice that made his blood run cold, "It's what we're going to play with."

"…"

"…"

"…"

More or less of a realization hit Fanboy full force. "WHAT? Y-Yo! You can't do this to me!" More tears streamed down his face, he sobbed loudly, and the girl continued to smile. "Y-You can't!" He cried again. "I-I'm, I'm your friend! Remember?"

Yo shook her head in disagreement. "Not exactly, Fanboy. You were really just an acquaintance to me. A person on the sidelines," she explained. "And, well, maybe, slightly below." Then she scoffed, "And another thing: why would I ever do this to my own friend? That'd be pretty weird!"

Fanboy tried again. "Yo, please! I'm sorry for what I did; I didn't mean to do it! Really! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He cried.

The raven-haired girl patted him on the head sympathetically. "Fanboy, I have my own reasons for doing this. Believe me; you didn't do anything horrible, or illegal. People like those go to jail to rot. That's way worse than what I'm doing. I'm letting you off easily."

"I don't understand! But then why are you doing this?" Fanboy yelled.

"Like I said, Fanboy, I have my reasons. You ruined everything…" Yo shrugged.

Fanboy gaped at her. "B-but that doesn't-" He stammered.

Yo wagged a finger at him, causing him to silence himself. "No 'buts'!" She interrupted. "Now let's begin!"

The girl abruptly grabbed a fistful of Fanboy's neon-green shirt at the collar. Fanboy gasped as Yo jabbed her knife through the thin fabric. Without hesitation, she attentively slid the knife downward, cutting through the rest of the material, as well as some of Fanboy's chest. Fanboy let out a slight whimper as the knife's edge cut through his skin, tears leaking down his face depressingly. As Yo continued, he felt his muscles contract automatically, as the pain worsened. Blood trickled from the tiny cuts Yo had inflicted upon him.

Yo yanked away the tattered remains of Fanboy's ruined shirt from his body. Now, he was literally shaking with terror, causing the whole platform he was lying on; to vibrate. She gazed at the small cuts she had cut into him and smiled. 'Beautiful,' she thought viciously.

"Now," Yo announced, tossing Fanboy's shirt to the cold, aluminum floor, "the real fun begins!" She rubbed her hands together excitedly.

Fanboy gazed at her, tears still leaking from his eyes. "S-stop…"

Yo gasped, and covered her mouth, shocked. "What? Stop? I can't stop now! We've barley started! If we quit here, you and I would miss out on all the fun, so nope! I'm not going to be a quitter here!" she laughed. "We have much, _much_ more to do!"

Fanboy let out another cry. "W-what are you going t-to d-do?" He sniffed, trying to focus his words through a cloudy mind. He wished that Yo hadn't strapped his head down to the platform. He would have done anything to not look at the large mechanical saw perched above him so intimidating. He closed his eyes for a sense of security and continued to cry.

"You'll find that out now!" Yo answered the terrified boy. Once again, she reached into the dull-colored duffel bag. Rummaging through the pockets, she carefully withdrew a large syringe, filled with a strange, glowing, blue liquid. Softly gripping Fanboy's arm, she positioned the needle point at his wrist, and gently pushed in.

Fanboy tensed, waiting for the unbearable pain that was sure to follow. Instead, a warm, strange feeling spread through his body. Then, a prickling, burning sensation followed, the small wounds on his torso and chest beginning to sting as time passed. Then, he felt the numbness. To his horror, in a matter of seconds, his arms and legs were paralyzed. Once tensed, were now limp and lifeless. Fanboy began to panic as he tried to move his arms, but couldn't. There was no signal, no feeling, and no nothing.

"Oh, no…"

To his surprise, Yo began loosening the leather-like straps that had held him down. She pressed a button on the side of the metal platform, which caused the head strap to loosen as well. Fanboy watched her in confusion.

_'Why would she do that?' _Fanboy thought in bewilderment_ 'W-why… Now I can escape! YES! GO! Now's my chance!'_ A voice screamed in his head._ 'Get out of here! You're free! GO!_

Fanboy didn't move. It wasn't that he didn't want to; it was that he couldn't, even if he did want to. He felt entirely helpless, a feeling in which he had never truly felt before, and now that he did feel it, he hadn't a clue on how to cope with it. He could only stay still, and try to hold back the tears that were streaming down his face.

Yo clenched her glistening knife tightly, until her knuckles turned white. To terrorize the boy even further she moved the knife's edge around Fanboy's petrified face, tracing his features gently. Fanboy began to hyperventilate as he eyed the weapon. Too much, it was too much... It was simply too much for the young male to handle.

A loud drone filled the boy's ears. He saw Yo say something, but the repetitive humming drowned out her voice, and appeared unintelligible to him. To his confusion, her face began to blur, and his vision swam. The room started to grow fuzzy, and drown in a sea of black as the drone continued. Fanboy's head spun as he blinked, trying to refocus. The last thing he felt before he lost consciousness was the sharp edge of the knife tracing his collar bone…

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Fanboy? Fanboy! Wake up you MORON!"

Fanboy's eyes slowly opened, gaining consciousness, much to his regret. He was lying face down on the cold, metal platform. He let out a weak moan and tried to sit up, with no avail. He could move though, the medicine that had temporarily paralyzed him had worn off. Fanboy realized that Yo had moved him to this position while he'd blacked out.

Yo lightly slapped Fanboy's tear-stained face, gaining his attention. "Fanboy? Are You- Oh! You're finally awake! Now we can proceed!" She informed him.

Fanboy's heart thumped loudly and frantically at the sound of his captor's voice. He didn't want to converse with the girl, but he needed to say…

"Um… Yo?"

She looked at the broken, terrified super-fan. "What?"

"I… I-I want to go home…" Tears clouded Fanboy's vision, as he tried to choke back a cry. He looked over to the girl, who was once again rummaging throughout her duffle bag.

Yo shook her head slightly. "No."

Fanboy sniffed unhappily, "Why not?"

The girl shrugged her shoulders. "That's just how it is. Sorry." From the bag, she withdrew a rusty hammer, and some equally rusty, bent nails.

"Please!" Fanboy frantically pleaded the girl, "I-I… I just want to see Chum Chum!"

Yo cocked her head to the side for a second, and stared intently into the boy's emerald eyes. "Fanboy," She said, now speaking in a serious tone. "Do you really think it would be okay if Chum Chum saw you like this? For goodness sake! This would give the poor boy nightmares!" She exclaimed.

Fanboy swallowed hard and tried to calm himself down. "I… I don't t-think that he would-" He began.

"Shut up," Yo interrupted, in a soothing tone. Pushing her pure black bangs out her eyes, she set down most of the nails down next to Fanboy's body, but keeping two or three. Yo took one of the rusty, bent nails, and poked it against Fanboy's back, right beneath his shoulder blade.

Fear and adrenaline shot up the boy's spine as he felt the cold, hard metal jab against his flesh. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Yo smile crazily, and slowly raise the hammer. Realization hit him, and his heart practically skipped a beat as the hammer swung down.

A soft, quick whoosh of air reached Fanboy's ears, and then a loud, sharp '**CLANK**!' followed.

For a fraction of a second, Fanboy felt nothing, but then, a sharp burning pain spread throughout his backside, mostly through his shoulder blade. It was this that caused Fanboy to let out a blood-curling scream, "GAAAAAH!"

'**CLANK**!'

Again, searing pain shot through his backside. Tears poured from his tightly closed eyes as his body tensed, his teeth gritted, and fists clenched, "YO! STOP IT!" He yelled out. Yo ignored his cries, pulling out another nail. She positioned this one a little lower from the first nail. Without hesitation, she took the hammer, and pounded the rusty tool into the boy.

The horrible process continued. Nail after nail entered Fanboy's backside. Blood flowed from the wounds, dripping onto the aluminum platform, creating small puddles. Fanboy began to gasp and gurgle and choke as blood slowly traveled up his throat. His eyes were as large as saucers and his pupils like needle points as his body tensed up automatically.

Yo smiled at the shaking, suffering boy and clapped her slightly bloody hands together excitedly. "Great! It's finally happening!" She cheered happily. She tossed the hammer back into the duffle bag, and wrung out her hands, painted with crimson red.

Reaching into a small pocket of the duffel bag, Yo withdrew a Swiss-Army knife. She clicked it open, and the blade whizzed out, the light gleaming off of the reflective silver.

Yo placed the dangerously sharp edge of the blade against the area where the first nail was hammered into. She pushed against his skin, _pushed_ in, and dragged the knife to the second nail, engraving a dark, angry red slash. Blood trailed her knife as she continued the incision. Yo loved the cries of pain that emitted from the boy as she placed more and deeper cuts into him, which now connected the nails. To her, it was like a game of connect -the-dots. To her, the value of life and death didn't matter in the least.

"There!" Yo chirped, stepping back to look at her handiwork. Using the knife, and using the nails as stencils, she had carved words into his backside like he was a canvas. The words, 'In Yo FaCe,' were painfully written.

"STOP IT!" Fanboy screamed, crying out loudly in big, sobbing-like gasps. "STOP IT YO!" He cried even harder, his screams echoing off the bare walls of the room. "STOP IT! STOP IT! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"

"That's it!" Yo yelled back, Fanboy's intense cries getting her more excited and worked up. "Let it out Fanboy! Let it ALL out! Let it out! Let it out! Let it OUT! Let it OUT!" She chanted, as Fanboy continued to cry, great big tears running down his face, his fists clenched, his body shaking.

"IT-IT HURTS! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" Fanboy screamed again. He started to hyperventilate once again. He couldn't seem to catch his breath, gulping in all the air he could, only to break down again.

"S-STOP I-it… Stop it…" Fanboy cried out once again, but this time, wasn't so strong in volume. He was really starting to lose it. "Stop it… s-s-stop it… stop…" Blood poured from his wounds more quickly now, pumped by his racing heart.

He closed his bloodshot eyes, and sniffed, letting out a few more whimpers. Yo walked over in front of the boy's face and placed a bloody hand on his cheek, caressing it gently. Fanboy refused to look at his former friend, shutting his eyes even tighter. He sobbed, and his tears made contact with her palm, causing her to smile.

"It's going to be okay, Fanboy," She soothed reassuringly. "It's going to be okay."

After a few moments of this, Yo reached into the duffel bag once again, this time withdrawing a small, pink, glittery cell-phone. "I'm so glad daddy bought me this," she whispered, tracing her finger around the screen's edges. "Of, course, before you failed my test."

Yo pressed a button on her phone, turning on the flash. She then took a careful picture of the grotesque work she had inflicted upon Fanboy. Moving in front of Fanboy's face again, she proudly show him the horrifying image displayed on the screen. Fanboy refused to look, eyes still closed tightly, trying to ignore the horrible pain in his back. Undeterred, Yo whispered, "It won't hurt to look, Fanboy. It will hurt if you don't look, though."

Fanboy sniffed and opened his eyes to a half-lidded position. As he focused on the image, his eyes shot open in shock, and his mouth went ajar. He stared at the distressing image in total alarm. "W-What...w-ha… y-You…" He sputtered. He couldn't believe what this girl had done to him, what she was doing to him, and in the cold blood as well.

Yo closed her eyes and sighed happily in her own little world of dreadfulness as the boy continued to stare in complete and utter shock. "Beautiful, isn't it?" She asked him.

Fanboy didn't answer for a moment, his emerald eyes still glued to the screen. The bloody image was more than he could handle alone. After a couple of moments of taking it in, he finally tore himself away from the projected photo, shutting his emerald eyes tightly once more, trying to erase the horrible image from his mind. Finally, he gained the smallest amount of audacity to speak. "T-This… Th-Th-This is dis-disgusting…" He said in an undertone voice.

Yo watched him with interest and then slight confusion as he looked up to her with contempt. "You- Y-You're-" Fanboy rasped, and then let out in the quietest voice he could whisper, "A psychopath…" The whisper was so raspy, so quiet, that it was almost inaudible. Yet, with an unfortunate stroke of luck, the red-haired girl managed to take notice of it.

From those words spoken by Fanboy, something triggered inside Yo, something snapped. Anger flooded through Yo's body and clouded her mind, to the point where she was shaking. Picking up the rusty-like hammer once more, Yo struck him on the side of his face with all her might, where she had slapped him earlier, barley missing his eye. There was a slight crunch as the hammer struck his cheek bone. Fanboy let out another scream of pain, more tears making their way down his bruised, beaten, swollen face. In a fit a rage, she chucked the hammer across the room with all her might, where it hit the wall with a dull **clunk, **and fell lifelessly to the floor.

She spun around to face Fanboy, who was looking at her in terror. She reached out to grip his chin, and forcefully yanked his head upwards to face her. He recoiled, as his neck was stretched beyond comfort, and the feeling of the blades from the inside of the leather strap cut deep into his skull. Fanboy swallowed back the blood creeping up his throat as her blue eyes met his emerald ones.

"I," Yo began, growling as she did, "am not…" she yanked the scared beyond repair boy even closer, "A PYCHOPATH!" She screamed out in pure rage. With that statement announced, Yo powerfully slammed Fanboy's bruised face down onto the aluminum platform, smearing his tears and blood across the shiny surface.

Fanboy cried out at the beyond painful impact. "AHH! W-Wait! I'm sorry! Yo, I'm sorry! Really! I-I didn't mean it!" _'Oh no, what've I done?' _He thought forlornly.

"Yeah, sure," Yo grumbled, shuffling back over to the duffel bag. Placing a bloody hand on one of the straps, she sighed incoherently. "People are always sorry. Gosh, You're just like my mom, always thought I was…" She trailed off, her eyes somewhat… longing. Deep in thought, the girl said, "She was always so… nervous around me. I don't think…" Yo sighed.

The feeling disappeared as soon as it began to emerge. A sinister smile spread over her face, her eyes widened, and she wrapped her arms around herself, laughing and shaking uncontrollably. "BUT-BUT IT'S ALRIGHT!" She howled, tears now brimming her eyes. "IT'S ALL ALRIGHT! I FIXED HER UP A LONG TIME AGO! IT DOESN'T MATTER ANYMORE!"

She sank to the ground, curled knees up to her chest, and gripped her black hair, still laughing. "I DID! I DID! DADDY SAID IT WASN'T GOOD, BUT IT WAS AND I KNOW IT! I DO! I DO! I DO!" Yo's sanity… it was draining away, sinking into nothingness. All traces of her civilized self seemed to disappear by the second, leaving behind nothing but a bloodthirsty monster of a human being.

Fanboy felt like fainting. The room was spinning again, his sanity seemingly beginning to drain away as well.

She sprang up, her glinting eyes wild, her hair a tangled mess, and lungs sucking in big breathes of air. She went up in Fanboy's face, which had seemed to be drained of all its color; and she grinned horribly. "I HAD A LOT OF FUN WITH HER FANBOY! IT WAS BEYOND AMAZING! SHE WAS GREAT! NOW, IT'S YOUR TURN!"

Yo pumped her fists in the air for a minute, still laughing hysterically, and clawed at her own face, panic-stricken. "I CAN'T WAIT TO HAVE MORE FUN!" She screamed at the boy. "CAN'T YOU FAAAANBOY!?"

She gripped, and fondled with the sides of Fanboy's bruised, bloody face with both hands and cackled. "T-THEY SAID I COULDN'T! **SHE **SAID I WASN'T 'MANN-AGE-ABLE'!" Yo yelled in a mocking tone.

"I SHOWED THEM! I-I SHOWED **HER**!" She let go of Fanboy's face and threw her hands up to the heavens. "AND NOW…" She paused to let out a horrible chuckle, panting heavily as she did, "And now I can do it with whomever…whenever…"

"I'm ready," She grinned, turning to the boy. "I'm ready… for one more play-date. **Our** play date… How about You Fanboy? Huh? Are you ready for more FUN?"

Fanboy laid there, the color drained away from his face. He lay there motionless; his eye twitched a couple of times. Then, his eyes rolled back, his shoulders, which were once shaking went slack, and his breathing slowed from a pant to almost nothing.

"…"

"…"

"…"

'**Thunk**.'

Fanboy didn't answer Yo's questions. He couldn't have. He had faded out of consciousness once again.

"…"

"…"

"…"

_A bright light blinded is emerald eyes. If only he could stay like this. Oh, if only…Oh, if only… Oh, if only… He sighed; closing his eyes, for the white light was too bright. It shone brighter, showing through his eyelids, no matter how tight he shut them. The light consumed him, he disappeared. _

_Voices jabbered faster and faster until they couldn't be understood. They went high. They went so deep sometimes. Colors swam and hues twisted and shimmered. There was the sound of glass breaking. Someone crying softly… All of them echoed into co-existence, drowning in a sea of black and red._

_ 'Silence…'_

"…_Mommy?" A little girl's voice reached his ears. Fanboy blinked. The layers of anxiety left him as he saw that he wasn't trapped in that torture chamber anymore. But, where was he? Fanboy decided to ask the little girl who's spoken. 'H-hello?' he called out nervously. Fanboy felt himself mouth the words, he could feel them, but they couldn't be heard._

"_Um… C-could You tell me where I am?"_

"_Mommy…?" That voice again. Fanboy looked around at his surroundings. Nothing detailed. It was just a kitchen of some sort. There was the stove, the table, the chairs, the fridge. Everything seemed to be moving with a flowing atmosphere, glowing edges. The voice floated, echoed._

"…_Mommy?" That voice again, it was so sweet. Despite his overwhelming fear and confusion he had felt just a few minutes ago, Fanboy smiled. _

"_Um... No I'm not your-"_

"_Mommy?"_

"**WHAT**?" _A new voice snapped_.

_Fanboy flinched at the second voice. His vision focused on a little red-haired girl, no older than Retchy Lintpockets, standing beside her mother at the kitchen stove. Her mother was looking down at the girl with distaste and hate. The little girl looked back with a fearful, yet brave gaze. "_I said, 'WHAT?!" _The mother barked at the Young child, causing both children to flinch._

_Fanboy watched the young girl play with her thumbs as she nervously spoke up, "U-um… Daddy said it would be nice if I helped you make lunch… and maybe I could help you clean up after we eat."_

_The mother scoffed in response, "_Oh, that man is so nosy. Can't he see that I'm fine cooking by myself_?" She was talking more to herself, more than to the little girl standing before her._

_She refocused on the small girl and frowned. "_Beat it girl. Get out of my sight this instant!" _Fanboy shook his head in confusion as the mother turned on the stove, the flames coming to life, burning a brilliant blue. Fanboy was confused, because the mother had nothing set on the countertops. The cupboards were bare; there was nothing under the sink, so why would the mother turn the stove on if there was nothing to cook? …Or burn._

"_Oh, please, oh please, please can I help? It might be fun!" The little girl pleaded._

"NO! Now get out of my sight before you get your face kicked!" _The mother snapped._

_ The girl looked a bit trifled, but she bravely pressed on. "Please? I just want to have some fun!" _

_ The mother slammed her fists on the stone counter top, causing both children to jump at the abrupt movement. She lowered her face into her arms and stayed like that. It may have been a few minutes, or even a few hours, but she finally spoke. Raising her head slowly, she smiled at the little girl, in a sinister way. "_You want to have fun?"

_The little girl nodded, and Fanboy shook his head slowly. Wait, she wasn't going to…? The mother straightened up stiffly and abruptly. "_I'll show you fun_!" She screeched. She grabbed the frightened girl's arm, and yanked her up over the stove. Fanboy gasped, realizing the situation at hand, began to run toward them. 'Stop…!' He felt himself shout, outstretching his arms to the girls. 'Leave her alone…!'_

_ He was almost there, only a few feet away. The mother lifted the wide-eyed girl, and without hesitation set her down onto the flames. The little girl screamed and tried desperately to try and get away, but the mother held her down firmly. _

'_NO…!' Fanboy heard himself yell. He made an effort to run faster, but his feet seemed to be jammed to the floor. He looked down and saw that he had stepped in a puddle of sticky, glue-like blood .He clamped a hand over his mouth to go on without throwing up. He squeezed his eyes shut as the decaying coppery smell reached his nose, mixing with smell of burnt flesh. He trudged forward, hoping to reach his destination. _

'_Keep going, keep going…' Fanboy seemed to be moving in slow motion as the screams grew louder and louder. His legs were being held back by an unknown force, and he didn't know how to free himself. Slowly, he lifted his head… to find that the little girl and her mother were gone. The flames were gone, the stove turned off, all was quiet. Fanboy looked around, searching for the little girl._

_He gulped, as a cold breeze washed over him. He shuddered, and slowly turned around. With a gasp, he met himself face-to-face with Yo. Her complexion was sinister, her fists clenched, one hand had a knife in it, her arms and parts of her face burnt black. Fanboy let out a shriek, but was instantly cut off as Yo slugged his jaw with her fist. As he staggered back, blood dripping from his mouth, Yo took this opportunity to forcefully shove the boy to the ground and pounce atop of him. Grinning, she pinned his arms and legs to the ground and held the knife over his throat. _

"_Fun, right?" She sneered._

_Fanboy struggled to speak, and as he did, she plunged the knife deep into his heart._

"…"

"…"

"…"

Fanboy awakened with a start, yelling out in shock. He let out a groan, feeling the raw, untreated wounds in his back. He glanced at Yo, who was giving him a menacing glare. "Yo…?" He murmured, still very fearful of this girl.

"What do you want?" Yo snapped in distain, her eyes flaring.

"Yo… I want a real reason."

Yo raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Y-Yeah, I-I mean, I don't understand, why are y-You doing this to m-me? W-what have I e-ever d-done to you?" Fanboy questioned through a blood-clotted throat, letting out a slight cough a he did. "I mean… w-with you-your mom a-and ever-everything-"

"NO!" Yo growled, cutting him off as she did. "She deserved what she got! She deserved everything I gave her! She deserved it ALL!" Yo yelled, now pacing back and forth in front of Fanboy, who slightly shook his head. Now he understood. He now knew the painful truth. This…this was how Yo was raised. Therefore, this…this was all she knew.

"Y-Yo, listen!" Fanboy tried to reason with her, as another stinging sensation again shot through his spine. "J-just because your mom did things like this, doesn't mean-"

"SHUT UP!" Yo screamed, causing the boy to shrink back into his protective shell. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" She was now covering her ears with both hands. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY OF YOUR BALONEY! IT'S ALL GARBAGE! YOU HEAR ME? IT'S ALL GARBAGE!"

"I'm s-sorry…" Fanboy whispered, tears once again trailing down his face as he watched the insane person ridicule with herself. It was almost like a battle of wills. It was a frightening sight indeed.

"Uh-huh. Sure you are," Yo mumbled sarcastically under her breath.

"Yo, p-please, I-I j-just-" Fanboy stumbled.

"Alright, FINE!" Yo interrupted him. She shuffled slowly over to the hue-less duffel bag, rummaging through it once again. "You want a reason why I did this to her?" Fanboy eyed her carefully as she grinned terribly. "Why I'm doing this to **you**?"

If Fanboy wasn't strapped down, he would have nodded quickly. "Y-Yeah. I d-do." He stuttered.

"Y-Y-Yeah I-I d-d-do!" Yo mocked cruelly with the same stuttering dialect. "Well, listen up Fanboy! I did this to her because she was a freak! Like **you**! And people like **you** aren't worth it in this world. Everyone hates **you** Fanboy. **You** know that. I know that. People have always been afraid of **you**! They've always hated **you**! But…" She paused, and then went on, "**I** don't hate **you**. **You** may be an unreasonable freak, but I don't hate **you**. But to everyone else, **you** are nothing but a waste of space." Yo glared at him.

"A waste… of space?" Fanboy asked miserably.

"**You** heard me. **You** are a waste of space." Yo paused again, to let it sink in. "**You** are a mistake." She laughed sarcastically. "Oh, and know what else?"

Fanboy sniffed. "What?"

Yo put her hands on her hips. "At this time, people are wondering where You are."

Fanboy kept silent, only letting out a quiet sob, not knowing where Yo was getting at.

Yo waved her hand at him. "I mean, don't You think people are worried about if You're okay or not? You **have **been missing for awhile now. Do You think people care?"

A contortion of confusion mixed in with the expression of pain of Fanboy's face. "U-Um… I-I don't know. I-I'm s-sure they do… I… I mean m-maybe they're looking for… Wait. No. I **do** know. Chum Chum's p-probably searching f-for me r-right now… H-he has to be… I'd do the same for him," Fanboy strained to look up into Yo's eyes, "If he were trapped here…"

Yo let out a malicious and triumphant smirk. "You're wrong Fanboy. I've been out there. I know what they're doing. Those people we know; Duke, Cheech, Oz, Lupe, Lenny, Kyle; they all wonder where You are."

"Th-they… they do?"

"Yeah, but they haven't organized any searching parties, or put any missing posters for You. They just let it slide past them." Yo informed the boy.

Fanboy couldn't believe it. "I… I… I don't…. I don't believe You." He whispered.

Yo jabbed a finger at his face. "Oh You **better **believe it Fanboy. You better believe all of it, because I'm telling the truth. I'm not lying about this." She placed both of her hands on the edge of the metal platform and leaned down to Fanboy's level.

"Want to know something sad?" She whispered softly into his ear. "A couple of days ago, when You were 'missing', I went up to Kyle and asked what he thought about You being gone and all. You know what he said?"

Tears clouded Fanboy's vision once more. "W-What?" He whispered.

Yo let out a cruel laugh. "He said, 'good riddance to him then.' Yeah, bet he's crying up a storm right now," Yo stated sarcastically.

'Ignore her,' Fanboy's inner voice warned him. 'Just ignore her.' But with each passing, hurtful comment from Yo, his dignity sank lower and lower. He averted his eyes from hers and shut them tightly.

"That's one of the huge reasons I chose You for this play date," Yo went on, now standing up and pacing in front of the boy. "If You're gone, well, it'll be easier for everyone!"

"N-No… Y-You're wrong!" Fanboy cried out softly. "People do care about m-me! W-What about Chum Chum?"

Yo threw her hands up in the air exasperatedly. "Ugh! Fanboy! You just **don't get it**! Chum Chum will get over it! It's not like he's going to end up being in depression or something and commit suicide! He's going to get over the fact that You're dead!"

Fanboy's eyes shot open and he gaped at Yo. "D-Dead? What are you talking about? I-I'm not dead!" His voice was shaking.

Yo grinned at him. "No you're right, you're not dead. Not yet."

Fanboy felt like fainting again.

With the facts said and done, Yo once again loosened the straps that held down Fanboy. She smirked and commanded the boy to turn over to lie on his back.

"What? No! No I won't!" Fanboy cried. "I c-can't! N-Not like th-!" Fanboy gasped, cut off. Yo had pounced upon the platform and was staring at him oh-so evilly.

"You will!" She commanded.

"N-No!" Fanboy screamed, "I can't, you freak!"

With that said, Yo kneed him as hard as she could in his special area. A soft crunch followed her sudden action, and after that, intense hurt. Fanboy squeezed his eyes shut and screeched through his gritted teeth as the white hot pain licked at his thighs and groin.

"You will," Yo said softly. "And if you don't, I'll make sure that you will have the inability to have children." She motioned downwards and held up her knife once more. Fanboy let out a cry once more, defeated. The pain was too much. He tried wriggling his body in order to flip over, but found that no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't.

"Do it, Fanboy."

"N-NO! I can'tAAAH!" Yo had kneed him again, much harder this time, and Fanboy arched upwards. Again and again she did this, until Fanboy was too exhausted to scream, the area between his legs aching, tender, and sore.

Yo shook her head in disappointment. "Well, Fanboy, you knew the little deal. If you couldn't flip yourself over… well…"

"I-I…I CAN'T!" He screamed. "PLEASE! OH GOD…" He was rambling.

Yo sighed, shaking her head in annoyance. She gently gripped Fanboy's neck and one arm hooked around his legs. With a firm grip on his body, she gently flipped him over.

Fanboy gasped as waves and waves of pain shot up his body. Tears of pain trailed down his cheeks and he did nothing but cry. Yo watched the helpless boy with satisfaction.

"Alright Fanboy, "She whispered, "on with the chainsaw." Fanboy barley heard her, too focused on the inhuman pain his body was experiencing. A sharp whirring sound interrupted his thought and he opened his eyes to a half-lidded position. He watched as Yo strapped two metal conductors onto his neck, the other two at his torso. His eyes trailed from the conductor to the wires, to Yo, who was smiling, her hand on a switch.

Fanboy barely had time to react before she flipped the switch, and charges of electricity burst into his body. Fanboy jolted from the shock, his hips thrust upward, the front half of his torso touching the spikes of the metal chainsaw. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't.

Fanboy's eyes widened as stars and beams of light appeared before his eyes. The pain, all he could think about was the pain. Then, a whirring sound… The metal contraption's gears spun, and shredded his torso and chest. Blood splattered everywhere, and on everything, pumped by his racing heart. The spikes ripped away at his flesh, the electricity coursing through his veins.

He couldn't live. There was no way. Fanboy was convinced that he was going to die. And now, in the grand scheme of things, he was welcoming death by this point. He wanted to die.

After about thirteen seconds of this, Yo shut the gears and electricity currents off. Fanboy's body jolted from whatever shock was still in him, and then he lay still. His eyes and mouth were open, staring at the ceiling. His fingers twitched, and Yo skipped over to him. "You must want this to be over, am I correct?"

Fanboy didn't answer.

"I've got news for you Fanboy," Yo whispered. "You're not going to die."

At this point, Fanboy passed out. His torso was entirely ripped open, entrails were slightly yanked out of his body and his rib cage exposed. Yo looked over the mess and shook her head, sighing. "I've got a lot of work to do."

For the next few days, Yo worked on sewing the boy back together, placing his entrails back into his body and reconnecting them; using tweezers to work the rusty nails out of his back, applying medication to the ugly wounds, all while Fanboy cried, and begged to go back home.

"You **can** go back," Yo soothed, pushing the boy's golden, bloody bangs out of his eyes. "But not until I fix you up." She hand stitched the skin of his torso back together, and Fanboy bit his bottom lip at the stinging sensation. "I mean, do you really want to go home looking like a zombie?" She asked gently.

Fanboy didn't bother answering as the girl sewed the last stitching for his torso. She stepped back and grinned with satisfaction. An ugly, bloody scar trailed from his chest to the lower part of his stomach. She had hand stitched it with black thread, giving the sight an eerie look. Fanboy just closed his eyes and refused to look at the mess.

"Why?" He whispered. "Why would you let me live?"

Yo laughed softly. "That'd be too easy for you. Believe me when I say this you do deserve to die, but I think letting you suffer is much more suitable; especially for my taste."

"W-When can I go home?"

"…Tomorrow."

Fanboy jerked with excitement by mistake, and pain shot up his front half.

True to her word, Yo kept her side of the deal if Fanboy was unable to flip himself over. He shed a lot of blood that day. And she waited until his heart pumped enough blood so that she could cut off his… neeeehhhh.*I can't type it*

"I-I can? Really?"

Yo nodded. "But Fanboy, if you tell anyone about this, I'll bring you back in here. I'll repeat EVERYTHING I did to you. But next time, I won't fix you all the way. I'll keep you alive, but just barely."

The End…?


End file.
